Episode 021 (GO)
The Akizoura Challenger! (秋空の挑戦者!) is the 21st episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Summary A new student at Raimon Jr. High joins Raimon 's soccer club. He's a decent player, as shown in his entrance exam, but he seems to "give off a scary aura"... Furthermore, Kogure Yuuya makes his reappearance, as the captain of the Akizoura Challengers. With the new addition on the team of Raimon, they have a match. What will go on in this game? Plot Start of Day The start of the episode shows Matsukaze Tenma going to Raimon Jr. High for school along with Sorano Aoi. There they saw someone new and he smiled at both of them. Both Tenma and Aoi wonder who that was. After school, the Raimon team practice. Tenma tries to shoot but it was catched by Sangoku Taichi. Tenma says sorry that he could not get it inside, to which Kurama Norihito teases him and Tenma says sorry again. But Sangoku, Amagi Daichi and Kurumada Gouichi compliments Tenma and Tenma looked to the team and everyone smiled at him stating that he improved a lot to which Tenma thanked them. But Kurumada and Amagi thought about Minamisawa Atsushi and the team was silent for a moment. The person that Tenma and Aoi saw earlier was actually watching and afterwards he left. Later, Tenma sees the person yet again and he was actually a transfer student. The person introduces himself he will join the soccer team to which Tenma and Nishizono Shinsuke were happy. They also asked what he's as Kariya Masaki and Tenma welcomes him. Later Tenma asks what club he will join to which Kariya said that position will be to which he responded that he will be a defender. The scene goes to the Holy Emperor, Ishido Shuuji and the Fifth Sector is discussing about the Resistance's leader, Hibiki Seigou. The scene goes back again to the Raimon club to which Kariya introduces himself but with a sly smile to which the coach of Raimon, Endou Mamoru saw this. Endou approaches Kariya and asks Kariya a question and he answers it and Endou passes him and let's him join the team. Later the team have a practice and Kariya gets the ball from Tenma but by violently tac kling him but the other members did not see this, but Endou saw this act. The practice continues and Endou kicks the ball to the Raimon team but the ball is suddenly intercepted by Kidou Yuuto to which everyone was suprised to see Kidou. Endou asks why he came and Kidou states that from now on, he will be the Coach assistant. He also tells intel about their next opponent. The pratice continues yet again and Kariya takes to think of a way to make Kirino Ranmaru look bad. Near Dawn Near dawn, Tsurugi Kyousuke visits his older brother; Tsurugi Yuuichi and both talk about soccer and Yuuichi, wishing Kyousuke best of luck for their next match. Endou Mamoru and Kidou Yuuto talk about how it used to be and both talked. Then Endou sees Kogure Yuuya and Kogure is suprised to see Endou and Kidou. Both talk and afterwards Kogure drags him somewhere else. Later it is finalized that Raimon will have a match with Akizoura Challengers. Day of Match The match starts with Kurama using his shoot hissatsu Sidewinder but was blocked by Kogure's; Senpuujin. Kirino later tries taking the ball but Kariya got the ball and just kicked it to the corner. Kirino got angry at this act and both started to detest each other. To make it worse, Kariya pretends to "accidentally" bump into Kirino and it made matters worse for both of them. Kariya tries to go for the goal but it was blocked. Hamano also tries to shoot but it was catched. One of the members used Dance of the Wind God to get past Aoyama and succeed. Then, they used Koutei Penguin No. 2 to score a goal but Kariya is able to block it with his block hissatsu; Hunter's Net to which everyone was suprised. Tenma passes the ball to Shinsuke and he uses his shoot hissatsu, Buttobi Jump and it makes it through. Making the score 0-1 and it is Raimon's win. After Match After the match, the Akizoura Challengers rest for a while and Endou Mamoru, Otonashi Haruna, Kino Aki and Kogure Yuuya talk. Kogure wants to shake Otonashi's hand but Otonashi remembers the old times where Kogure always pull pranks and that there would suddenly be a frog appearing and jumping out from his hand to which Otonashi becomes cautious. Kogure laughs at Otonashi's reaction but this time, sincerely hand shaked Otonashi's hand without any pranks. Yamana Akane shows that she captured a photo of Shinsuke when he scored the goal. Hamano Kaiji asked if she managed to take a picture of him when he tried to shoot for the goal to which she states she did not because the shot was blocked,and Hamano fell to the ground frustrated, to which Tenma, Shinsuke and Hayami laughed. The others watch the team, Ichino and Aoyama states they're such a happy bunch. In the end, Kariya leaves alone and Kirino wonders what Kariya's true intention is. Major Events *Kariya Masaki appeared and join Raimon's team. *Kogure reappeared with a new team, Akizoura Challengers. Hissatsu used *Side Winder *Senpuujin (GO debut) *Fujin no Mai (GO debut) *Koutei Penguin No .2 (GO debut) *Hunter's Net (debut) *Buttobi Jump Debut *Kariya Masaki *Kogure Yuuya (in GO) *Akizoura Challengers Proverb Mamoru ''There's no such thing as an opponent you can't beat.'' Category:GO season 1 episodes Category:GO episodes Category:Episodes